


Marry you Voltron AU

by innocent_tree



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexuality, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Ship It, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance Week, Klance Week 2017, LGBTQ Themes, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Song: Marry You, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Voltron Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_tree/pseuds/innocent_tree
Summary: Keith and Lance get married and this is kind of just how I think everyone would react to it.This thing is pretty short and it's really gay, like me.





	Marry you Voltron AU

“Keith, will you marry me?” Lance asked 

“Fuck yes” Keith replied and was like covering his face. Lance was crying and it was cute as heck.

Hunk walked into the room and literally fainted because very cute and yes.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK OH MY GOD YES!!11!!!!!1!1!!!!!!!11!!!1!!!1!11!!!!!1!!11!!111!!!!!” Pidge was freaking out, screaming at maximum power. 

Hunk and Pidge have been shipping them since day one, as soon as they met. When Keith and Lance started to date they kept it a secret. Hunk and Pidge found out because they're great deceives.

Shiro came into the room, shocked and literally sat on the floor and cried. He's always been like they're cute dating and stuff but hasn't been shipping them because Shiro doesn’t know what this stuff is.

Allura said as soon as she came in the room “You guys are so cute!! I knew this would happen!!” Allura was very happy thought it was very cute.

Coran just ran around the room doing who knows what he's a strange corn man.

Then everybody just looked at Hunk literally dead on the floor. Shiro helped Hunk because he was freaking out, everyone else crowded Lance and Keith.

Everyone thought it was so cute. Keith and Lance were very happy and everyone was happy for them.


End file.
